Various efforts have been made to improve a response speed and a viewing angle characteristic in a liquid crystal display device. In regard to these efforts, various methods for generating an electric field for controlling an orientation of liquid crystal molecules have been proposed. Also, various shapes of pixel electrodes have been proposed in connection with these methods. Representative examples will be described below.
[Patent Literature 1]
Patent Literature 1, for example, describes a technique for improving a response speed or the like, the technique including: finding a correction data voltage by comparing a data voltage of a current frame and a data voltage of a previous frame; and applying the correction data voltage to a data line.
[Patent Literature 2]
Patent Literature 2 describes a technique for improving a viewing angle characteristic or the like, the technique including generating, in a lateral direction, an electric field for controlling an orientation of liquid crystal molecules.
Specifically, Patent Literature 2 describes a liquid crystal display device in which signal wirings provided on one substrate are paired, and an electric field that generates in association with a potential difference between each pair of signal wirings allows the liquid crystal molecules to make a parallel motion parallel to the substrate.
[Patent Literature 3]
Patent Literature 3 describes a technique for improving a viewing angle characteristic or the like, the technique including providing, in each pixel, areas in which different voltages are applied, respectively. Specifically, Patent Literature 3 describes a technique of providing voltage dividing means in a pixel so that voltages to be applied to liquid crystal elements are different from one another.